Universe-954
Universe-954 is an RP universe created by Goldn. It serves as an alternate universe to the pre-established Universe-515. What separates this universe from others is that the Oxygen Destroyer failed to kill the original Godzilla, creating a much bleaker and dystopian timeline. Timeline Unlike other universes, the original Godzilla is one of the only surviving kaiju post Creataceous-Tertiery extinction, removing most foes capable of stopping him. 1954 The mission to kill Godzilla in Tokyo Bay is deemed a failure, with the Oxygen Destroyer being nothing more than a dud. Daisuke Serizawa, the creator of the device, meets a horrific end and is crushed to death by the approaching Godzilla. With their greatest hope in stopping the monster gone, the people of Japan, and the entire world, await the end. 1962 Eight years after his initial rampage on Tokyo, Godzilla emerged in the bay of Tokyo after a long period of inactivity. Rather than going after Japan, this time the kaiju had his eyes set on the United States, whose nuclear power plants served as a way of satiating his hunger. Much like Japan's military in 1954, America's military was no match for the titanic terror's strength, and Godzilla ultimately obtained as much energy as he needed. The kaiju, exhausted from dealing with America's army, collapses in the middle of the midwestern countryside. 1968 Four years later, Godzilla's unconscious body is surrounded by booby traps and other devices on the chance the monster would wake up. A science team is assigned to monitor the kaiju's sleeping, and they make the discovery that his body has been growing ever since he collapsed. An executive order to shut down all nuclear factories across the country is enacted, plunging the United States into something of a dark age, unaided by the perks of power plants. The country's rival, the Soviet Union, is forced to do the same. 1975 Godzilla awakens once more, his body having grown to approximately seventy-six meters. The booby traps slow the monster down, but don't have much effect on him. Unbeknownst to the UN, but a secret organization in Europe had been stashing all the leftover radioactive materials created by the defunct power plants and were planning on using them to become a global superpower. Unluckily for them, Godzilla detected this source of radiation and immediately set out for Europe. All attempts to stop him were once again fruitless, and Godzilla consumed even more radiation. The kaiju once again rested, this time at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. 1985 The nations of the world come to an agreement to work together in defeating Godzilla. A group named "G-Force" is formed to develop strategies to neutralize and potentially kill the beast, and they begin construction of the world's first and only mech: Mecha-Godzilla. The world's greatest minds are brought together to help create the mechanical monster, and their use of radiation stirs something in the depths of the ocean... 1995 Godzilla emerges from the Atlantic, standing a whooping one-hundred meters. At this time, the creation of Mecha-Godzilla had been completed, built at ninety-five meters (the expected height Godzilla would reach). Mecha-Godzilla, armed with a small source of radiation, becomes Godzilla's biggest target, and the two finally clash in New York City. The battle waged on for hours, but Godzilla ultimately emerges the victor. Ten years in the making, with the world's greatest minds behind it, and man's final defense went down in a single afternoon. 1999 The world was on the brink of collapse. The construction of Mecha-Godzilla absorbed most of the superpower's resources, and Godzilla had wiped out most of the human resistance. As the kaiju was about to begin his approach on Beijing, China, a portal suddenly emerged from nowhere and sucked him in, landing him in Universe-515. Humanity breathed a sigh of relief, as the king of the monsters was finally gone. Category:Universe